<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes Heroes Need Help, Too by AHeartForStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584413">Sometimes Heroes Need Help, Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories'>AHeartForStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AHeartForStories' Febuwhump 2021 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Hurt Link, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Link Whump, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Febuwhump Day 13. Set during TP. Returning to Kakariko village wounded, Link isn't as successful at hiding an injury as he likes to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Renado (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AHeartForStories' Febuwhump 2021 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes Heroes Need Help, Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Febuwhump prompt: "Hiding Injury"</p>
<p>I had SUCH a hard time writing this one, especially toward the end and I have no idea why. Part of the blame can be put on work being particularly exhausting the past two weeks and my mental health just not being what it's supposed to be right now, but besides that, I had such a hard time finding the words for this one.<br/>But here it is and I hope it's still readable.</p>
<p>Constructive criticism is appreciated.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They're going to notice, you know," Midna warns Link from his shadow as he limps into Kakariko Village.</p>
<p>Link eyes her quietly, but doesn't respond and she knows him well enough to know that this isn't with ill intent. He just doesn't have an answer for her or doesn't feel like answering her warning.</p>
<p>Deep inside, he knows they're going to notice something's wrong no matter the amount of effort he puts into hiding his limp, but even so, he has to try. He's about to visit the children and they've been through enough as it is. He doesn't want to make them worry for him when he's supposed to be the one to keep them safe.</p>
<p>"I'll be fine." He ends up signing to Midna, speech lost due to the strain put on his body and the subsequent exhaustion.</p>
<p>"Fine, do as you want. But you better not collapse on me." Midna tells him, but there is no force behind her tone. She understands that he needs rest and that she cares for him now means that it makes her mad that he refuses to do what his body needs him to do.</p>
<p>But still, there's little she can do besides hope that he'll do right by himself on his own.</p>
<p>She retreats further into his shadow and no more is said.</p>
<p>Link's face lights up briefly as he sees Epona standing in the Eldin Spring. The mare catches sight of him, too, and happily neighs his way as he limps over quickly. His hand touches her nose before he swiftly captures her neck in a hug. Epona settles her head on his shoulder and snorts.</p>
<p>"I know, I missed you, too." He tells her, wishing he could take her along whenever he disappears through one of the portals.</p>
<p>Then again, he's also happy she doesn't have to face any more danger than she needs to. She's had it rough and Kakariko is a safe place to be.</p>
<p>Epona isn't the only one to notice his arrival.</p>
<p>"Link!"</p>
<p>"Link is back!"</p>
<p>The children of Ordon cry out and they come running the second they spot him by the spring.</p>
<p>Releasing Epona and bracing himself, wisely taking his weight off his right ankle as he sinks to his knees, he's nearly thrown to the ground by the force these children plow into him with.</p>
<p>Grunting, he manages to wrap an arm around at least two of them and they all grab at least a part of him. Even Luda, though she isn't a part of the hug with her more reserved nature, has come to greet him.</p>
<p>"We're so happy to see you again!" Talo exclaims and the others share this sentiment with him. They all look up to him with excitement on their faces.</p>
<p>"It's good to see you guys, too." Freeing his hands, he tells them and their grins brighten.</p>
<p>Releasing each other after some coaxing, Link is allowed to stand. His ankle nearly gives in beneath him, but he manages to keep standing. He's been through much worse at this point, he's not going to let a minor injury such as this hinder him now.</p>
<p>As most of the kids move on, calling Link along, Colin glances at his right foot before his gaze meets his big brother's.</p>
<p>"Link, are you hurt?" He asks in worry, having noticed that short moment of imbalance.</p>
<p>"I just twisted my ankle a bit, don't worry about me." Link signs and the young boy listens to him in surprise. Link can talk verbally, but not in certain situations of stress, something the boy has known all his life. Like, when he lies, for example, because lying is stressful and makes it hard to talk with verbal words.</p>
<p>"Link, come on!" Beth calls for him and he follows, his limp showing more than he would've liked, but the others aren't quite as observing as Colin is.</p>
<p>The boy watches him go, a frown on his face. He knows Link told him not to worry, but he does and maybe he should go tell an adult.</p>
<p>Talo, Beth, and Luda wanted to show Link the chicks the two remaining cuccos have had. There used to be more of them, but most of the cuccos got killed or taking in the first raid. So to see this batch of eggs hatch is a good thing.</p>
<p>"Aren't they so cute, Link?!" Beth squees as she picks one up to show it to him, Link holding his hands out for her to place the chick on. He smiles agreeingly at her.</p>
<p>The four of them are kneeling near them, the adult cuccos not in the least bit concerned.</p>
<p>"Link," A deep voice pulls them out of their fun and the young hero looks up to find Renado smiling down at him, happy to see him visit the village.</p>
<p>"Would you like to follow me to the Sanctuary for a talk?" Renado requests and gestures with a long sleeve to an oddly-shaped home at the south side of the town, near the entrance to the graveyard.</p>
<p>Colin stands next to him with his hands folded in front of him. It feels strange to be tattling on Link, of all people, but if he's hurt, then Renado needs to take a look at him. <em>Especially</em> with the monsters he fights, like the ones he rescued him from, the big green ugly ones.</p>
<p>He has often heard his father tell Link that a swordsman needs to look after themself first if they wish to look after other people. So the same should count for Link.</p>
<p>Link's gaze briefly shifts to Colin, taking not of his discomfort, before settling on Renado again and nodding.</p>
<p>He stands to follow him, limping after him, but not before ruffling Colin's hair to tell him he's not mad.</p>
<p>"Uh, is Link in trouble?" Talo asks, words that don't often, if ever, roll off his tongue in that particular order.</p>
<p>Beth shrugs and Luda simply stares as she isn't quite sure of the answer either.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Now, tell me what happened to your foot." Renado asks when they reach the Sanctuary and he pulls up a chair for Link to sit on.</p>
<p>Instead of doing so, he signs in denial.</p>
<p>"I'm not hurt badly, I just twisted my ankle a bit. It's fine." He claims and the shaman takes another glance down. That is not what the young Ordonian told him.</p>
<p>And sure enough...</p>
<p>"Is that not blood that I see on your boot? As well as signs of repair?" He asks and Link looks down at it, seeing the red stains he wasn't able to wash off.</p>
<p>Midna silently eavesdrops from the shadows and she thinks he deserves to be caught for his lies.</p>
<p>At least this way he can get his injury properly treated and maybe some rest. Zant's evil will not wait to spread again, but a completely incapacitated hero, because he's too stubborn to listen, won't do either. Besides, Link really needs to take better care of himself.</p>
<p>Renado gestures again to the chair, unaware of Midna's presence and thought process.</p>
<p>Link follows the silent order and takes a seat, removing his stained boot shortly after with a hitched breath of pain.</p>
<p>Renado kneels in front of him to take a look, grabbing his ankle and removing the bandages put in place.</p>
<p>He finds what appears to be an ugly bite mark where sharp teeth have bitten into his flesh. It's a miracle his ankle hadn't been destroyed in the attack. Or maybe it's not quite due to a miracle. Link isn't just any Hylian, after all.</p>
<p>He looks up to Link in surprise, who averts his gaze. He knew he would worry someone and this is why he didn't want anybody to know. Didn't the Light Spirits say that it was his destiny to be the hero? He can't just have everybody worry over him when <em>he's</em> supposed to do the worrying.</p>
<p>Renado would ask what happened and what could've caused a bitemark such as this, but he doesn't. Who knows the kinds of things the youth has to face on his journey? Perhaps, it is best not to talk about it yet.</p>
<p>Though the shaman can tell that there's a bitemark, it has been neatly stitched up by Link himself, something he's able to do purely through hard-earned experience, he's sure.</p>
<p>"The stitching is neat and the wound is clean. I don't believe I see any signs of infection either. You've done a good job treating this injury by yourself." Renado informs him, happy to see him capable of treating himself.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Link signs, taking the compliment well, though he was by no means a healer before his journey began.</p>
<p>For Epona and the Ordon Goats, yes, but not for humans or any of the other races for that matter.</p>
<p>Taking a clean dressing, Renado wraps the foot back up again.</p>
<p>"Link," He begins. "I pray that you know a hero's path, while walked alone, does not mean you have to be fully cut off from help."</p>
<p>There is no answer from Link as he simply watches the shaman work, but Renado knows that he's listening.</p>
<p>"I know you believe you must do this alone, but that could not be further from the truth. From my understanding, you have many people whom love you. While they cannot trade places with you, allow them to lighten your burden however little they can." Renado says and they are wise words. Link sees the truth in them, despite his unwillingness to take them to heart.</p>
<p>Midna must be able to tell, because she kicks his other boot from the shadows.</p>
<p>Renado looks up at the jerky movement and could've sworn he saw something, but figures it must be nothing. Though Link appears to be looking at something, however brief.</p>
<p>The shaman finishes up with the bandages and Link replaces his boot, this time wincing at the pain. It's difficult to pull on and he needs to be careful, lest he rip the stitches.</p>
<p>"Link?" Renado notices, of course. "Will you think about what I told you today?"</p>
<p>The young hero gazes back at him and, though he looks a little hesitant, he nods. He can't promise that he'll take Renado's words to heart, as the hero he's bound to get hurt and in situations where he will have only himself to count on, but he'll consider them.</p>
<p>If anything, it's a needed reminder that, while others will be counting on him to fulfill his destiny, there are people he can count on, too.</p>
<p>Standing up from the chair, there's a thoughtful look on his face as he tests his ankle's ability to carry his weight.</p>
<p>Link can feel Midna's eye on him, can sense her staring as if waiting for something. Hopefully, Renado doesn't notice.</p>
<p>Facing the shaman, Link begins to sign and Renado gives the young hero his full attention.</p>
<p>"Is it okay if I take a room at the inn? Just for a day or two to rest my ankle?" He asks and Renado smiles warmly.</p>
<p>"Of course," He tells him, happy that Link chooses to rest and be amongst friends, despite his clear reluctance to depend on others in his position.</p>
<p>Link can sense Midna's staring coming to an end, satisfied with his decision. As he subtlely glances down at his shadow, he can't see her anymore.</p>
<p>Renado places a caring hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Then come, let me help you settle in and find a good meal." He tells him and pulls the youth along out of the Sanctuary, where friends await.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>